Happy Halloween!
by Raven Jadewolfe
Summary: This is a oneshot I contributed to the Haiti Relief Project. It takes place pre-Black Swan universe.. the kids decide to give their parents a trick and a treat. AH Pretty much pure smut with some humor mixed in. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**My Haiti Relief Twific Author's Compilation Contribution**

**Author: Raven Jadewolfe**

**Rated: M (as always)**

**Title: Happy Halloween!**

**Pairing: Charlie Swan/Carlisle Cullen**

**Beta'd by: Twilight Mundi**

**Disclaimer: I own no copyrighted material.**

**Chief Charlie Swan**

Halloween. When Bella was knee-high to a grasshopper, it was fun, but now that I have a sixteen year old daughter rubbing elbows with the most recent crop of juvenile delinquents running amok tonight, fun is the last word I would use to describe the day.

It started out with a seven a.m. call from old lady Wilcox, whining about her trees being dressed in toilet paper, again. It seems to be a tradition amongst the youth of Forks. I will take it to my grave that I also took part, back when I was full of piss and vinegar.

The dull roar of the diner fades into the background as I make a point to relax during the little time I have before returning to keeping the peace. I do an obligatory scan of the room, looking to see if Carlisle has arrived yet. Ever since Bella and Edward began seeing one another, we've had dinner at the diner once a week to keep lines of communication flowing freely.

I wonder how he'll react when I tell him about what happened during the annual Halloween safety assembly at the high school?

**~*~flashback~*~**

_I've always hated these things. Talking in front of crowds has always made me nervous,which is why I've never wondered where Bella inherited her quiet nature. Talking in front of angsty teenagers, on the other hand, makes me just plain scared. After what seems like an eternity, the principal announces my name. I subtly dry my palms off on my thighs and slowly walk to the podium that has been set in the middle of the gymnasium._

_ I wait for the clamor to quiet before clearing my throat. "As you know, today is Halloween, and that means," I pause, feeling something brush against the front of my trousers._

_ I lean back slightly and look down to see a woman huddled in the crevice. Her blue eyes sparkle as she raises a finger to her lips with one hand and reaches in to the opening on my pants with the other. Before I can force myself to move, her ruby red lips wrap themselves around the little chief and I see stars. "Keep talking," she whispers and slides the flat of her tongue up my length._

_ "Er, um," I stammer as her hot, wet mouth consumes me again, "to make the night more __enjoyable for everyone, myself and the rest of the police department hope you abide by a few guidelines..." I bite back a moan as I feel the chief touch the back of her throat and she begins sucking __vigorously,"...number one, do not, for any reason, go anywhere alone while you are out celebrating..." I lose track of the words I have spoken every year since being elected Sheriff. Instead, I'm caught up in the euphoria of the strange, decadent beauty giving me waves of pleasure that I haven't felt since Renee left twelve years ago._

_ I cannot deny her talent or technique though. By the time I conclude my speech, the coils inside of me are ready to break under her ministrations. That's when she does it. The slight sting of her teeth grazing across my flesh makes me come undone in front of almost four hundred people. I clench my jaw to keep quiet and cling to the wooden stand for dear life as the first orgasm not induced by myself in ages rocks through my body. Everyone is talking, and yet I distinctly feel her situating my spent member back into place and drawing up the zipper of my trousers._

_ When the bleachers begin to empty, the little vixen slips out from her hiding place and gives me a peck on the cheek. "Mmm, tasty," she murmurs in my ear before fading into the retreating crowd. When she is gone, something in my brain kick starts and I realize that she had slid something in my pocket. I reach in and pull out a small business card. Flipping it over, I read _Happy Halloween!

**~*~flashback end~*~**

"What's got your attention chief?" Carlisle's lightly accented tenor interrupts my musings as he slides into the booth across from me.

**Carlisle Cullen**

"Just thinking about the assembly over at the high school earlier," he answers, still a bit distracted.

"Should I just tell you about the messed up day that I had then?" I ask, trying to give him time to organize his thoughts, "I think our kids finally managed to get one over on me."

He nods and gestures with his hand for me to go ahead. I take a sip of coffee that the waitress brought over as soon as I walked in, then clear my throat. "It started at nine this morning," I begin with a slight smirk, "the head shift nurse comes in my office and says that there is a patient in the ER that specifically asked for me if I was on call....."

**~*~flashback~*~**

_ "Of course I'll come down," I tell nurse Jamie and stretch my arms before standing, "I will be down in just a moment."_

_"Sure thing Doctor Cullen," she smiles and closes the door behind her as she leaves._

_ I quickly gather what I need and head over to the emergency room. As I stroll past the desk, Carla holds out a clipboard for me and informs me with an impish smirk that the patient is waiting in curtain five. I look over the chart, noting that the patient is female and claims to be experiencing abdominal pain._

_ "Good morning, Miss Lyons," I greet her as I enter, then notice that something is off._

_ There is a tall, curvy young woman standing in front of me, dressed in a very adult version of a school girl uniform. "Good morning, Doctor," she purrs, her gray eyes working me over like I'm a menu, "I've been sent to come and brighten your day."_

_ My hip bangs off of the waste bin as I take a step back and I have to hold back a moan of pain. "Look, I'm sorry about the mix up and I don't mean to be rude, but I'm a happily married man, not to mention that I could lose my job. I'm afraid that I'm going to have to pass on your offer."_

_ Her plump colored lips purse for a moment, then the bottom one curls into a pout, "Oh shoot. I was looking forward to it too." She shakes her dark head sadly and holds out a business card, "This is for you either way. Have a nice day Doctor." With that, she picks up her bags and sashays out of the room._

_ What the hell was that all about? I wonder to myself while stuffing the card into my pocket without looking at it. My luck is a double edged sword that day. On one side, I am kept busy by those who have forgotten safety procedures in their celebrating, but those unfortunates give me the perfect excuses to the four other girls who show up asking for me by name. The odd thing is that each one of them gives me the same card on their way out and they all say the same thing: Happy Halloween!_

_ Two hours before my shift ends, yet another 'patient' has requested me. Earlier it was amusing, but now I'm getting annoyed. I make the decision to end this once and for all. With determined steps, I make my way to one of the few actual rooms we have for ER patients and walk inside after taking a deep breath._

_ "Look, I'm flattered miss, but like I said to your friends, I'm......," I lose the ability to form words at the vision standing before me._

_ My wife, my darling Esme, wearing a tight fitted light blue bra that has a white cross on the left breast, her taut stomach undulating with her breathing, a matching blue skirt that ought to be classified as a belt instead, white fishnet stockings, and knee-high white platform boots. A white nurse's bonnet is pinned to her caramel curls and she is idly swinging a stethoscope with her left hand while the other rests on her exposed hip._

_ "Do you like my Halloween costume Carlisle?" she asks, her voice pure sex._

_ My entire body screams to touch her, to ravish her, but all I can do is nod dumbly at the goddess speaking to me. She seems to understand my predicament and slowly saunters over until she drops the stethoscope onto her ample bosom, then rests her hand on my chest. She has to be able to feel my heart trying to explode!_

_ "You said you always had fantasies of me being your nurse, Doctor Cullen," Esme explains, her hand trailing down my form until it grazes my now throbbing member._

_ "You're perfect," I proclaim breathlessly, only to be shoved away from her._

_ "I don't want perfect, Carlisle, I want you. Now," my sultry vixen growls, her green eyes glowing with lust. "Don't you want me?"_

_ Her question propels me into action. I close the distance between us and clamp my hands down onto her hips, causing an adorable squeak to escape from her lips. "Of course I want you, only ever you," I murmur into the soft ivory flesh of her neck and grind my pelvis against hers. "Can't you feel what you do to me? In all of our years together, that has never diminished, my lovely Esme."_

_ Before she can answer, I turn her around and force her to lay her torso on the small bed while I deftly hook my thumbs into the waistband of her barely there panties and tug them down until they fall into a puddle around her leather-clad ankles. She hums in excitement as I kneel down behind her and gently press her creamy thighs apart._

_ "So beautiful," I murmur in approval when I come face to face with the familiar bare nether lips that I never tire of tasting or touching. Esme hates getting waxed, but hates the hair even more so I am always treated to an uninterrupted view of her honeypot._

_ "Carlisle, please," she whimpers, her lithe form now trembling with need. "I need you to touch me."_

_ Unable to resist anything my wife asks for, I lean in and reverently plant a kiss on her dewy lips. Above me, she sighs with relief, and the sound urges me to delve my tongue into her silken depths. The buttery smoothness of her hidden flesh coaxes a growl of pleasure to rumble out of me and the vibrations cause her hips to buck against me. I wind my hands around her thighs and add just enough pressure to make her cease her movements. "You have to hold still darling, otherwise I won't be able to continue," I gently chide her before sliding my tongue along her now dripping slit._

_ Her resulting gasp shoves all reason from my mind and I am overwhelmed with the animalistic compulsion to simply take my wife. After a few taunting licks to her throbbing bud, I stand and free my throbbing manhood, then rub the crown against her. "Is this what you want my beauty?" I inquire, my voice an octave lower than usual _

_ "Don't tease me," Esme mews and I plunge into her wet heat, forcing a groan from both of us. Instinctively, my body begins the well-practiced movements I know will make my siren cry out in ecstasy. Her whimpers egg me on and I reach one hand around her trim waist and gently rub her sensitive cluster of nerves. While I'm used to having the time to worship my wife, the way we're acting right now, we could easily blend in with our children's peers._

_ "Oh god, Carlisle," she murmurs and I feel her muscles clamp down on me as she comes undone. My hair has fallen in my eyes as I drive myself into her over and over again, but all I can focus on is how the breathtaking woman beneath me looks right now. Her hair is a mess and she has a delectable flush going from her forehead to her heaving breasts._

_ On an impulse, I lean forward and graze my teeth against the back of her pale neck. She answers with a throaty, pleasure filled cry and I fall into oblivion right behind her._

_ We lay together on the hospital bed for a few minutes, catching our breath, before she looks up at me and asks, "So does that mean you liked my costume?"_

**~*~flashback end~*~**

Of course I omit the finer details of the intimacy Esme and I shared as I recount my day to Charlie. There are just some things in this world that no one else needs to know.

"Wait," Charlie asks after a few minutes of thoughtful silence. "You got one of those damn cards too?"

**Quick A/N: This is an outtake to my Story Black Swan, from back in the day when Bella, Edward, Rose, and Alice were in school together.**


	2. AN For New Story

**I'm writing a new story called Fangs, Furballs, and Man-Eatings Snuggies Oh My! If you can't tell by the title, it's supposed to be a comedy/romance...thingie. It's actually a collaboration with my husband, Mystical Rabbit. First Chapter is up if you'd like to come give it a look! This is hubby's first foray into writing, so if you guys would, review over on his page every now and then, I'd appreciate it.**

**Hugs, Love, and Inappropriate Gropings,**

**Raven**


End file.
